Abbie's Promise
by dove in love
Summary: I made a promise to her, I'm going to keep it no matter what happens..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so this is Abbie's promise from my story, Heals in Time. I want to post this while I figure out where to place it within my story.

_People who love you most of all can keep a secret. They could love and protect you no matter the cost. They could keep you safe during the day and hold you close at night. But only if the person loves you back, they will understand why they need you to be by their side. ~ Kathy Abbot_

_September 25, 1990_

_12:07 a.m._

"You look bored." Abbie Carmichael says as she looks over at Casey Novak one more time, silently cursing herself for being suckered into helping Casey, again.

Casey turns her head and sighs. "Sorry, I just.. I just can't focus."

"It's not that difficult Case, you just multiply that number with nine, divide the answer from that by five and then..." Abbie begins again. Casey spaces out after that. She doesn't care, she hates math. Abbie knows that she hates it. She also knows if she ignores Abbie's lesson, she'll give up and do the lesson for her.

"After that you just add up both answers." Abbie finishes, then looks at Casey. "You get that honey?"

"No, I never do. Abbs, I'm just not good at this. I hate math." Casey said before she closes her notebook and tosses it on the floor, crossing her arms across her chest and huffing loudly. "Fuck math."

"Such foul language, what has math ever done to you?" Abbie tells her, attempting to surpress a laugh.

"It makes me cry every year. Why did I let you talk me into taking Algebra 2?" Casey whines.

Abbie rolls her eyes and holds Casey's hands. "Irish Angel, I always do your homework. I always will when it comes to numbers, don't worry." She squeezes her hands and smiles at the redhead. "I figured if you took an honors math course, you would be able to leave school early your senior year like I do." She brushes a few strands of red curls behind Casey's ear. "Besides that, I owe you for talking to me when I first moved here."

"Well, you seemed nice." Casey laughs. "Then I discovered that you were great at math and a senior. So I figured I could play nice with you and you would eventually do my math homework for me."

"Well, well my little redhead, since we are being honest with eachother..." Abbie begins as she smiles at Casey.

"Yes Abbs?" Casey asks with a smug smirk on her face.

".. I chose to be your friend because you were a little spitfire and your hot. I chose to continue speaking to you because I pretty much figured I could use you as my sex toy." Abbie says as she raises an eyebrow and grins at the girl next to her.

"I'm straight idiot." Casey answers, still smirking.

"I know. But you can't blame a gal for trying." Abbie says as she smirks at Casey.

"It isn't legal either Abbs." Casey says as she softens her expression.

"SO? Fuck legal actions!" Abbie tells Casey's as she lets go of her hands to throw her own up in the air.

"And you want to be a lawyer?" Casey asked through a laugh.

"Yep! A lawyer with a hot, young, very illegal sex toy." Abbie says, lightly kissing Casey on the lips.

"Moron." Casey smiles and wipes her lips. She then turns her attention to the clock on Abbie's nightstand. "Dammit."

"What?"

"It's passed midnight. Take me home?"

"Wow, your mom is late tonight." Abbie says as she looks at her clock.

"I know." Casey sighs. "Please Abbs?" Casey pokes her bottom lip out and and looks at Abbie with sad green eyes. 

"Well..." Abbie says, pretending to think about it.

"Please Abbie! Please?" Casey pleads.

Abbie smiled at her reaction. "Just because I like to hear you beg, of course Novocain, let's roll." Abbie grabs her keys off her nightstand and bolts out the door.

"Hey wait up!" Casey yells as she grabs her backpack and notebook off the ground and follow Abbie out the door.

svusvusvusvu

When Abbie and Casey pulled up to Casey's house, all of the lights were off. Casey looked at her house, a terrified look was in her eyes. She looked like she was going to cry if she had to leave the safety of Abbie's car.

"Novocain, if you don't want to be alone, I could stay with you. Or we could go back to my house." Abbie offered, seeing the fear in Casey's eyes.

Casey thought about it for a second, then opened her door. "Abbie, will your parents let me stay over?"

"Yes! You shouldn't be alone. You just turned 15." Abbie opened her door and walked to Casey's. "Let's go grab you an overnight bag and leave a note for your parents." Abbie grabbed Casey's hand and led her to the front door. "Where are your parents anyways?"

"They are at a dinner. An army thing I think." Casey shrugged. "I didn't really pay attention to the details. But they said the would be home a little after eleven to get me from your place."

"Well hell, must be some party." Abbie smiled and let Casey open the front door. "Just grab your shit so we can get home. I'm getting tired, and you can't legally drive my ass back to my place."

"Thanks Abbs, just had to rub that detail in, didn't you." Casey asked sarcastically as they walked in. "Give me a few minutes."

"You get two." Abbie said as she watched Casey run upstairs to her room.

svusvusvusvu

_September 26, 1990_

_3:28 a.m._

"Cassandra? Casey honey wake up." Abbie's mother, Ashleigh said as she tried to wake the teenager. "Casey? Sweetheart, please get up."

"Hmmmm, Abbie go away." Casey said in her sleep as she turned over.

Ashleigh's face soften as she shook her again. "No baby, it's Ashleigh. Please Casey get up. Dustin and I need to get you to the hospital." She reached across Casey and slapped Abbie's arm. "Get up Abbie, help me out."

Abbie rubbed her eyes and turned towards her mother."Case, there better be a damn good reason why your getting me up before the sun." Abbie slowly opened her eyes to see her mother standing by her bed. "Mom? What in the world are you doing in here?" Abbie's mother leaned over Casey and whispered something to her daughter. Abbie's eyes grew wide and tears began to form. She yanked Casey up from the bed roughly. "Get up, now Casey."

"Abbie?" Casey mumbled, half asleep.

"Come on Novocain." Abbie begged as Casey fell back asleep. Abbie picked Casey up bridal style and followed her mother out of her room.

They met Abbie's father in the driveway and rushed to the hospital.

Casey began to stir when Abbie's father hit a speed bump. "Abbs, what's going on?"

Abbie was choking on her own tears, as she stroked Casey's hair.

"Abbie?" Casey asked again with panic in her voice as she sat up away from Abbie's arms.

"There's been an accident Casey." Ashleigh said as she looked back at her daughter and Casey.

"Who?" Casey asked.

"Your parents." Ashleigh answered, wiping her eyes.

"Wh-what? No.." Casey's eyes began to fill with tears, Abbie reached over and held Casey against her. Casey buried her face in Abbie's hair as she began to cry. "No, no, no..."

"Hurry up Dustin." Ashleigh told her husband, then whispered, "We don't have much time."

"I know." Dustin replied as he fixed his rear view mirror to the backseat. He watched his daughter hold her best friend in her arms. The girls began to look blurry. He wiped his eyes and looked back at the road. _Hold on baby girl._

svusvusvu

_September 26, 1990_

_7:28 a.m._

At the hospital, Casey, Abbie and Abbie's parents waited for any news on the Novaks. Abbie's parents had gotten up to talk to one of the doctors. Abbie and Casey were sitting in the waiting room. Casey had cried herself to sleep in Abbie's lap. Four hours of pure torture. Abbie thought Casey was going to drown herself in her tears. She wouldn't breath for a few seconds, which terrified Abbie. All she was able to do was cry and choke on her tears. The noises Casey made while she was crying were becoming unbearable. But Abbie refused to put her down. She silently held her and allowed her to cry. Until Casey cried herself to sleep. A nurse finally came out of the ER doors and looked at Abbie.

"Are you Abbie Carmichael?" She asked.

"Yes." Abbie whispers, trying desperately to not wake up the sleeping girl in her arms.

"Mrs. Novak keeps asking for you. Will you please come with me?" The nurse asks quietly, looking at Casey's sleeping form with a sad look in her eyes.

Abbie's father came over and lifted Casey off of his daughter's lap carefully.

"You go with the nurse Abigail, I got her." Dustin says in a hushed voice, then looks at his wife. "Ashleigh, go with Abbie."

"Okay." Ashleigh nods and takes Abbie's hand in her own as the follow the nurse through the heavy ER doors.

The nurse led them passed a few doors, one containing Casey's father. There were a few doctors around him, blood covering him and the doctors. The room was silent, Abbie had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, she knew he was dead. Abbie felt as if she was going to be sick. She covered her mouth with her free hand as she made a gagging noise. The nurse and her mother stopped to look ather. Her mother held her tightly as they continued to walk. She whispered loving words to her daughter as they passed the room, hoping it would help her nerves. It didn't help her at all, it just made her feel worse. They finally arrived to Casey's mother's room.

"Abbie?" Casey's mother asked, as the nurse, Abbie, and her mother enter the room.

Abbie stepped away from her mother and walked towards the hospital bed. Casey's mother looks extremely pale. She has blood on her and has blood flowing slowly from a wound somewhere on her head. "Yes, yes it's me. How are.." Abbie answers, but she was unable to finish her sentence.

"Abbie, I don't have much time." Casey's mother told her, as she reached out to hold Abbie's hand. "I need you to promise me something honey."

"Yes, anything." Abbie said as she held back tears.

"Please honey, keep my Cassandra safe."

Abbie's tears began to weigh down her eyelids. "I-I will Mrs. Novak."

Casey's mother began to cough up blood, Abbie knew she was dying. "You have to promise me Abigail."

"I promise." Abbie said as tears stained her cheeks. "I promise- I promise to keep Casey safe."

Casey's mother smiled weakly and coughed again. "Thank you." She said faintly as she lightly squeezed Abbie's hand. Her head dropped on the pillow and her grip on Abbie's hand loosened as her limp hand fell. An alarm went off and a three doctors rushed in the room, pushing Abbie and her mother towards the door.

"We're losing her." A doctor says facing the nurse. "Kimber, take them back to the waiting room." The nurse that brought them into the room nodded and led them out of the room.

"Abbie-" Ashleigh said as they walked slowly back to the waiting room. Trying to grab ahold of Abbie's hand

"Mother, don't, please. Please not right now." Abbie said as she pulled her hand away and walked passed the ER doors. Leaving her mother behind.

svusvusvusvu

_September 26, 1990_

_9:28 a.m._

Casey woke up a few hours later. She looked up at Abbie.

"Abbie, I had a terrible nightmare." Casey says as she rubs her eyes.

Abbie looked Casey in the eyes, as told her the bad news. Casey lost all of the color in her face. She cried again. Abbie held her as tight as she could without sufficating the girl. She looked across the room to see her parents. They both looked at Casey, they didn't know what to say to her. They couldn't even image the pain that was coarsing through the girl's veins. Abbie couldn't believe what had happened that night. Everything was perfectly normal, Casey was whining about hating math, Abbie was amused by Casey's whining, then this happened. Her parents were dead. They made a stupid mistake. They weren't drunk, but they weren't sober. The doctor came out and explaining the car wreak to Abbie and her parents while Casey was sleeping. It was unavoidable. No one could have prevented the accident. Abbie had no idea what was going to happen to Casey. She wasn't going to let Casey got into foster care. She would fight to keep Casey with her. She was eighteen, she could adopt her. Her parents could take Casey in, they could love her. She knew that she would keep the promise she had made to Casey's mother. She would keep Casey safe forever. No matter what she had to do, or how much Casey would hate her for it. She would protect her.

_I made a promise, I will keep it._

svusvusvusvu

Please review! And the lurkers too! I know you are there lol! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: New chapter to all that have reviewed and read! Thanks for all of the nice reviews and encouraging words to continue. :)_

_3 years later  
>December 31, 1993<br>9:35 p.m. _

"Cassandra!" Abbie screamed as she walked into Casey's room. "Where the hell are my shoes?"

Casey smiled as she heard Abbie's yell. She was admiring Abbie's shoes, on her feet, in Abbie's parents room. "I have them madam." Casey said with a coy smile.

"Where?" Abbie yelled as she paced back and forth in Casey's room. She started to walk to Casey bathroom when she heard foot steps coming towards her. Casey snickered as she entered her room. She whipped around at stared at the redhead. She was red faced, her eyes were wide, an evil smirk played her face, and she had an eyebrow raised. This was her typical "I did something stupid face". God the face got to Abbie.

Casey kept her eyes on her unofficial older sister. Stupid face and all. "Look down sis." Casey said as she came into her room to face Abbie. _Here comes the fun part._ Casey says to herself, mildly amused.

Abbie looked down at Casey's feet, stared at her shoes, looked Casey in the eyes and screamed. "Ugh, give me them!"

"No." Casey said as she ran out of the room. Laughing her ass off as she ran.

"Yes Cassandra, give them to me dammit. I just got them for Christmas!" Abbie yelled as she ran after her.

"So? No way Abigail! I enjoy your new Jimmy Choo's!" Casey yelled as she ran faster around the house.

"MOTHER!" Abbie yelled, trying to catch. "Tell Casey to get them back! MOTHER!"

"Cassandra Harlie Novak, give them back." Ashleigh said softly as Casey ran into the kitchen.

Casey looked at Ashleigh and thought of a new plan. She stopped next to Ashleigh, who was currently doing the dishes. Casey smiled at her with a bright white smile, knowing she wasn't looking. "Yes mother?" Casey blushed as she answers Ashleigh as innocently as she possibly can.

_That name never gets old. I'm so glad she trusts me enough to call me if she is being a smartass._ Ashleigh smiles at the thought, then shifts her gaze from the dishes towards Casey. "Give Abbie her shoes back, your a senior Casey, act mature." Ashleigh said with a grin. She couldn't help but snicker when she saw a very red Casey Novak, bright green eyes and innocent smile on her face.

Casey turned to look towards the opening in the kitchen. She spotted Abbie's shadow coming closer to the opening. In one swift motion, she quickly hid behind Ashleigh as she took off Abbie's shoes.

"Here." Casey chimed as she threw them at Abbie as she walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks whore." Abbie said as she slipped them on, thanking God Casey didn't put up much of a fight this time.

"Abigail!" Ashleigh yelled looked at her daughter.

"Špinavá děvka. Vaše jenom nasranej že mě vzít s sebou do školy strana dnes večer na nový rok. Takže Seru na tebe!" Casey smiled.

"MOM! She is speaking Czech to me again." Abbie whined.

"Fňukal dítě. Vaše jen blázen, že jsem sexy sestra. Do hajzlu vystartovala Abigail." Casey laughed.

"MOM! Tell the little queer we are in AMERICAN! We speak english." Abbie yelled.

"Žárlím nyní co děvko. Jo. Můžeme být v Americe, ale umí mluvit ať laugage chci. Zejména proto, že nerozumíš slovo já říkám. Kousni mě Abbie, kousni mě tvrdě! Vaše Zkurveně podivný pitomče." Casey giggled.

"Cassandra!" Ashleigh yelled, she knew that phrase.

"I will bite you hard bitch!" Abbie screamed as she came towards Casey.

"Abigail!" Ashleigh yelled again at her daughter.

"Do prdele. Zapomněl jsem, že jsem tě to naučil! Mami, zachraň mě!" Casey whined as she hugged Ashleigh.

"Enough." Ashleigh said as she pushed Casey away. "Get dressed and get out. Go to your party with Olivia and Alex." Ashleigh smiled then gave Abbie a hug. "Happy 21st birthday sweetheart."

"Okay mom!" The girls said together, shutting the door behind them.

"Lesba." Casey said with a smile.

"Succhiacazzi." Abbie replied with the same smile.

svusvusvusvu

"Hey you guys!" Alex slurred.

"Drunk already Lexi?" Abbie asked as she kissed her. "And I thought today was my birthday."

"No, um, yes, no.. Yes! Yes I am!" Alex beamed proudly.

"Dear God." Casey said with a smirk.

"Fuck you." Alex said with a frown.

"Get over yourself. I love Trevor too much to fuck you." Casey said with the smirk still in place.

Alex flipped her off then turned to Abbie. "Where's Livvie?"

"She is on her way. You better start drinking water. You know Liv hates boozed up Alex." Abbie said.

"I know." Alex said with a sigh.

Abbie helped her to the bar when Trevor Langan walked in.

"Hey Abbie. Where is Casey?" Trevor asked.

"She is, she is.. Good question." Abbie says as she looks around for a bright red mane that was just by her.

"I'll go look for her." Trevor said with a smile then winked at Alex. "Sober up, Olivia just walked in."

"Fuck!" Alex and Abbie ran to the bathroom. Trevor simply laughed and walked away. He passed Olivia on the way and pointed to the bathroom.

"Alex?" Olivia questioned.

"Abbie too. Go surprise them." Trevor smiled. Olivia winked at him and walked towards the bathroom.

svusvusvusvu

"It's true, your very pretty." Trevor hears as he walked up the stairs to the roof. He didn't know that voice. Maybe Casey wasn't up here after all. He started to turn back when he heard a familiar voice say "thanks". That was Casey's voice for sure. He started to walk towards the sound of the voices. _What the hell is she doing up here with another guy?_

"Novak, this is by far the weirdest place I've found you." Trevor said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He looked over at the man. He was tall and blond. He wasn't Casey's type.

"Hi honey!" Casey said as she tilted her head up to kiss him. She looked back at her new friend. "Baby this is Charlie. Charlie this is my boyfriend Trevor."

Charlie looked at Trevor and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you. Casey has been telling me about you. Are you in high school too?"

"Yeah. Senior like Casey." Trevor replied as he shook Charlie's hand. "You?"

"No, I'm in college with Abbie. We have most of our classes together." Charlie responded with a smile.

"Pre-law?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah." Charlie nodded, glancing at Casey's chest.

"Do you know Alex and Olivia too?" Trevor asked annoyed, following Charlie's glance.

"I've heard of them from Abbie. But they are 5 years older, so I don't know them very well." Charlie said with a sigh as he stared at Casey again.

"Cool." Trevor rolled his eyes. He had enough of this guy sneaking glances at HIS girlfriend and to make things worse, Casey wasn't even paying attention anymore. "We should get going babe." Trevor says softly to Casey.

She nodded and looked back at Charlie. She walked away from Trevor and gave him a hug. "It was nice meeting you Charlie."

Charlie hugged her tightly and glared at Trevor. "You too Casey." He let go of her and handed her something. He smiled at Trevor and walked passed him.

As soon as Charlie was out of earshot Trevor grabbed Casey by the waist. "What did he give you honey?"

"His number. But I won't need it." Casey shrugged as she tossed it off the roof.

Trevor smiled and kissed her. "Come on babe, your sister will think I was banging you."

"Oh? You don't want to?" Casey purred, rubbing her hands up his shirt.

"I do." Trevor pushed her against the wall she was leaning against. "Fast or slow?"

svusvusvusvu

"Where did Casey run off to?" Abbie asked.

"She was on the roof with me earlier, but her boyfriend came up there. They might still be up there." Charlie said, clearly irritated.

"Don't be jealous Charlie." Abbie said in a baby voice as she pinched his cheek. "I'll go grab the horny teenagers."

Olivia and Alex both laughed.

"OHH! Big sister is going to kick some ass." Olivia winked at Abbie.

"Yeah, better hurry before she starts screaming." Alex said with a sly grin.

"Perverts." Abbie said with a smile. "But don't say that. She is like my baby sister. That put a terrible imagine in my head."

"I want it!" Charlie volunteered.

"I bet you do." Abbie smiled as she ruffled his hair. "But she is still a virgin." Abbie added as she walked away from the group.

svusvusvusvu

"Case?" Abbie called out as she reached the roof.

"Abbs?" Casey asked breathlessly.

"There you are silly little red head." Abbie giggled as she walked around to find Casey. Her mouth dropped wide open. Casey. Against. The. Wall. With. Trevor. Holding. Her. Up. Against. It. "What the fuck?" Abbie screamed in confusion and anger. Sure, they weren't naked, but her legs were wrapped around his waist, and she was breathing heavily. Poorly attempting to catch her breath.

"Abbie, pl-please. I-I can explain." Casey stuttered, desperately trying to steady her breathing.

"No need, I'll be downstairs." With that, Abbie stormed off, tears flooding her eyes. A billion thoughts were buzzing around her head, but only one was the cause of her tears.

_I just broke that promise._

_Please review and tell me what you think. Oh! And I need some more promise ideas for Abbie to keep and break... any ideas? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so I know I haven't updated my stories in forever and a day. I graduated and I just got a new job, so I have been really busy. But things are slowly becoming easier and I had some free time to write. Thanks to those who have reviewed. Ya'll rock! Anywho, here's part 3.

svusvusvusvu

_June 3, 1997_

_7:26 p.m._

"How does it feel being free from high school and college?" Abbie smiled at Casey, looking down at her college gown. "Top of your class sis, I've never been so proud of you. Law school should be an easy ride for you."

"It feels pretty awesome Abbs, thanks for making time for me. How did you get out of the office? You never told me?" Casey said quietly, then added with tears began forming in her eyes, "I'm proud of myself too, I hope my mom and dad are too."

"Anytime Casey. Your my family, I just told them my little sister was graduating from NYU and I wasn't going to miss it.." Abbie held Casey close then looked at her tears. _Oh honey, you know your parents are proud. _Abbie said to herself when she heard Casey's whispered comment. "Casey, I know they are proud of you." She smiled and wiped her tears. "Casey? Honey, why are you.." Abbie trailed off and looked at her parents aproaching.

"Shut up Abbie, please. Don't tell them okay?" Casey begged, wiping her tears.

"Okay honey." Abbie smiled and hugged Casey tightly, slowly releasing her as her parents came closer to the two women.

"Oh Cassandra, your speech was beautiful." Ashleigh called out as she quickly ran up to the redhead. "You looked fantastic as you spoke, your a natural lawyer. I pity the poor defense attorney you destroy on your first court case."

"We are so proud Cassandra." Dustin said as he hugged the girl. "Ash is right baby girl, your going to kill in the court room. Aside from Abigail." He smiled at his daughter.

"Thank you, for well, everything." Casey hugged them both. "You have no idea much you two mean to me, Abbie too. You mean the world me, you guys are amazing. I couldn't have done this without you." Their happy family moment was broken by a man's voice.

"Casey!" Trevor called out.

"Honey." Casey's face lit up the second he called her name. She let go of Ashleigh and Dustin and ran towards Trevor.

"That was beautiful. Casey your beautiful." Trevor whispered softly.

"Trevor, I.." Casey began to speak when she was cut off.

"I want to ask you something." Trevor said in a stern tone as he held Casey at arms length.

"Yes honey, anything." Casey encouraged him, slightly confused and worried. _Did I do something to upset him?_

Abbie and her parents walked closer to the couple. Trevor looked past Casey and stared at Dustin. He nodded at Trevor, smiling brightly. Abbie watched the weird exchange of unspoken words.

"Dad, what's going on?" Abbie nudged her father.

"Just listen Abigail." Ashleigh answered.

Abbie huffed and crossed her arms. Her expression changed when she realized what was going on as Trevor got on one knee. Her expression changed once more when a thought crossed her mind. _I can't be her protector anymore, my promise will be broken. Dead and gone, just like her parents. _One final though came toAbbie, making her feel bitter and cold. _That prick knows it too._

"Cassandra, I love you. We've been together for seven years. These past seven years have been the best seven years of my life. Casey, your the only reason why I breathe, your who I wake up for in the morning, and your the only girl I have dreamed about during day or night. I love you with all my heart and soul. Cassandra Harlie Novak, will you marry me?"

Everyone in the room stared at the two, quietly waiting for an answer. A lump had slowly grown in Casey's throat as Trevor spoke. She looked deeply into his blue eyes. She knew he wasn't lying. He wanted her, she wanted him. She loved him with eveything she had. But she stood there, silentl in front of him, a smile playing her face. She wore the same smile on her face when she was planing to do something off the wall.

"Casey, please?" Trevor was growing nervous. _Why isn't she answering me? Why is she giving me that goofy grin. Come on Casey, answer baby, say yes._

Casey nodded and held out her left hand. "Yes. Yes Trevor, yes!" Casey let Trevor slip the ring on her finger. The second the ring was on, she jumped into his arms and kissed him. "Yes!" Casey said softly as she began to cry.

"He's charming, sweet, and adores her. Be happy for her Abigail. Seven years, he has been through everything with her these past seven years that we have. Why can't you meet someone like him?" Ashleigh said jokingly to her daughter.

"Because I'm not a redheaded sex crazied amazon." Abbie snickered as she stepped closer towards her sister protectively.

Ashleigh pulled Abbie back and gave her eldest daughter "the look", then turned her attention back to her youngest daughter. _Abbie, you've done your share of protection. Let her fiance take over now._

svusvusvusvu

I know it was short. Next chapter will be longer! Please review, that little button gets lonely. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay here is part four. For the record, I love Casey's character and the back story to her past with Charlie. But it didn't match my story very well. So I made my own twisted past. Ranowa Hikura you are the reason why this is up now! Now update your story!

Disclaimer: Totally forgot this in the first charter. I own the story, the characters are borrowed from Dick Wolf.

svusvusvusvu

May 21, 2000  
>10:12 a.m.<p>

"I'm going to be late Trevor. Hurry up." Casey groaned as she walked into the bathroom. "Trevor, shower, I need it. Now."

"Calm down woman." Trevor yelled playfully. "If your so concerned with being late, why don't you jump in with me?"

"Because if I do, we will be late." Casey said as she rolled her eyes. "And don't call me woman, jerk." Casey smirked in the mirror.

"Don't call me jerk then." Trevor poked his head out of the shower and smiled at his wife. "Why do you care so much woman? It's one debate."

"Trevor..." Casey said annoyed.

"No babe, seriously. Your just debating with that Charlie asshole. He can do it with someone else." Trevor interrupted.

"Honey, that isn't the point. I need the grade. Charlie said I had a good case. I should win." Casey stepped closer to the shower.

"Of course he said that, he wants in your pants." Trevor yelled, watching the shadow of his wife come closer to the shower. Once Casey was close enough, Trevor grabbed her by her hips and pulled her into the shower. "Okay, fine cry baby. But first we must take off this jersey and these lacy things." Trevor laughed as she giggled.

"Okay, okay! You win." Casey replied as she turned her body to kiss him. "Ten minutes Trevor..." Casey warned.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Trevor winked and kissed her.

svusvusvusvu

Casey and Trevor walked into garden in the main plaza of the university. He was holding her hand and her backpack, along with his own. Gazing at his beautiful wife, not paying attention to what she was saying. He was more concerned with his own thoughts; He had his dream girl. The had survived ten years of beautiful memories, heartbreaks, and one hell of an amazing marriage. The past three years of their marriage had been the best three years of his life. He wouldn't trade this life for anything. Nothing could destroy their happiness. His thoughts were invaded by a shrill voice directed at gaining Casey's attention.

"Hey, Casey!" A man yelled from behind them.

"That son of a bi-" Trevor began. Casey elbowed him before he could finish his sentence.

"Play nice Trev, he is just being nice to me, okay." Casey said in a firm, stern hushed whisper, slightly glaring at her husband. She turned around with a small smile. "Hi Charlie. How was the debate without me?"

"Re-scheduled." Charlie smiled down at the red head. "Wednesday morning at 11:20, your ass is mine."

"I'll be nailing it then." Trevor answered for Casey. "But I'll tell you how it and the back of her head looks if you'd like."

"TREVOR!" Casey yelled. "That was uncalled for and totally out of line. Please excuse my husband. He has been a smart ass all day today. Thank you Charlie." Casey smiled at him.

Charlie glared at Trevor, who currently had a shit-eating grin on his face. "Anytime Casey. Want to go over the case tonight? Maybe a little after 8:30?"

"Sounds good. See you then." Casey waved and pulled Trevor by their bags. "That was rude."

"I don't like him." Trevor grumbled.

"You don't like anyone and I don't care." She slapped his arm and took her bag. "I have to go over my stats and case study again. Go to class. I will see you at the apartment after Charlie and I practice. I love you jerk." Casey kissed him and turned to leave.

"Look down at your left hand, your mine woman!" Trevor called out.

"Sadly I know this." Casey called out as she waved her hand without turning around. Stupid jealous brat Casey thought to herself as she smiled. She looked down at her hand and smiled again at the beautiful rock, But you are my stupid jealous brat.

svusvusvusvu

"So, do you think we have enough covered?" Charlie asked as he stared down Casey's shirt.

"I think we do. This will be fun." Casey looked up from her notebook and smiled.

"Good." Charlie said and looked at his watch. "I should get you back to your husband, it's almost one.

"Thanks." Casey said as she began to pack up her things.

After walking away from the library, Charlie stopped Casey by the garden. "What does Trevor have against me?" Charlie asked in a harsh voice, glaring at Casey.

"He's just protective. We've been together for almost ten years, he is just protective of me." Casey said softly as she brushed off his tone.

"I think he's an asshole." Charlie growled.

"He thinks you are too." Casey whispered.

"What?" Charlie nearly screamed.

"Lower your voice Charlie." Casey said quietly. "He just doesn't like you around me."

"Why?" Charlie spat at Casey.

"I'm his wife. Your always flirting with me. It pisses him off." Casey replied, then added. "I don't blame him."

Charlie had a million thoughts going through his mind at once. He hadn't even noticed Casey walked away from him. "Did I tell you to leave?"

Casey looked back at him and raised her eyebrow. "You didn't, I don't need your permission to leave. Now if you don't mind, I have to get back to my apartment, back to my husband. Goodnight Charlie." Casey turned back and headed towards the direction of her apartment when she was roughly yanked back.

"YOU KNOW MY CONDITION CASEY!" Charlie screamed as he tightened his grip. "Why must you fucking tease me?"

"I'm not." Casey yelled back as she pulled her arm, unsuccessfully trying to get away. "I know your schizophrenic. But you have no right to accuse me of leading you on. I'm happily married, okay Charlie. If you don't like it, go to hell."

This sent Charlie off the deep end. He lunged at Casey and dragged her into the stairwell behind the library.

"Charlie, let go." Casey pleaded. "Your hurting me."

Charlie grinned down at Casey's terrified expression. "Bitch, you have no idea what pain is."

svusvusvusvu

"I'm telling you Abbie, she has been gone way too long." Trevor said as he paced back and forth. "Do you think she is cheating?"

"Your an idiot." Abbie said as she gave him a stunned look. "Casey is love sick over you. She would die before she cheated on you."

"Then where the hell is she?" Trevor yelled, growing impatient.

"I don't know asshole." Abbie replied. "If it's eating you this badly, then let's go search for the spitfire."

"Finally." Trevor said as he pulled Abbie off the couch. "For the record, your still a bitch." Trevor smiled at his sister in law.

"For the record, I still hate you." Abbie returned the smile.

svusvusvusvu

Abbie and Trevor had searched the campus until four in the morning. They were about to give up when they heard a muffled moan. "The library?"

"We looked there." Abbie said as she inched closer. "Twice."

"Down over here." Trevor whispered as he pulled Abbie with him towards the railing. Trevor glanced down and saw red. Charlie was on top of Casey, and she was moaning his name. Abbie looked down, her eyes grew wide and she turned her attention to Trevor.

"Trevor, I-I don't know what to say.." Abbie trailed off as she hugged him.

Trevor had tears in his eyes. He never thought Casey would cheat on him and with Charlie of all people. "She lied to me." Trevor whimpered in Abbie's hair.

Abbie was struck. She nodded and held Trevor tighter, "She lied to all of us sweetheart."

Trevor could still hear Casey, it made him sick.

"How long do you think.." Trevor couldn't even finish his sentence.

"I don't know." Abbie replied in all honesty. She had no idea her little sister would cheat on the man she had been head over heels in love with for nearly ten years.

"Graduation is in a week." Trevor said softly. "I want her shit out before sunset."

Abbie nodded and took his hand. "I can start packing now. Let's go."

As they walked away, they had no idea what they had just witnessed. If they had even paid attention to what Casey was saying, they would've heard Casey softly begging Charlie to stop, like she had been for nearly three hours. If they would have heard her, Casey's world wouldn't have crumbled slowly with every thrust.

I'm so sorry Casey, I must have taught you something about cheating being acceptable as long as it was a secret. I pray to God your parents forgive me. Abbie said to herself as she gently rocked Casey's heartbroken husband to sleep.

svusvusvusvu

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank my muse for this, your amazing hon! Thanks for the inspiration for this chapter. It's short, but it's an update. :)

svusvusvusvu

July 26, 2001

"Hey!" Abbie yelled across the restaurant. "Over here Case."

Casey walked slowly over to her sister. "Why did you call me here? I'm really busy Abbie." Casey barked as she sat down and looked at her menu.

Abbie watched her. She had enough of her being depressed. With Trevor being the defense attorney and constantly going up against Casey in court, she was slowly spiraling deeper into depression. He made her life her in and out of the courtroom a living hell. Before, Casey was able to put up with his brand of arrogance, brush it off and not give it a second thought. But now, she would appear alright and calm in court, but would break down the second she reached her office. Abbie was done seeing Casey like this, she had to move on.

"He still doesn't believe you?" Abbie asked as she took Casey's hand from across the table.

"No, things are just getting worse.." Casey's eyes began to water. "Abbie he personally makes my life hell. He gets a sick sense of pleasure from screwing my cases to the ground."

"Case-"

"No, Abbie. I tried to tell him I was raped, he didn't listen." Casey was crying now, trying her hardest to not get attention from the tables around her. "I fucking had proof Abbie."

"Casey.." Abbie said softly as she got up and hugged her. Casey reported it and faced the courts. She had done everything right and Charlie was convicted. Psycho boy didn't even mention he was suffering from a schizophrenic attack. He admitted he raped Casey and the evidence proved both of their statements to be true. But, Trevor still couldn't get past it. He refused to believe Casey's innocence and kept his distance from her. This, pissed Abbie off to the highest degree. How dare that asshole not take Casey back? Casey didn't lie. Trevor was a fucking moron and tool in Abbie's eyes. Casey wasted ten years with the douchebag and wasn't taking the break up lightly. "Come with me." She whispered into Casey's ear.

They both stood up and made there way to the exit, the eyes of everyone in the restaurant burning into their backs like daggers. As they started to walk away in silence, an idea popped into Casey's head.

"Hey Abbs? When you worked sex crimes, how did you, um.." Casey didn't know how to say it with emotion, she decided to just say it as blunt as possible. "How did you get through cases like mine?"

Abbie was trying to think of a way to describe it. She got an idea and pulled Casey towards the direction of Central Park.

"Sis?" Casey said in a small voice.

"Honey, it will be okay. I promise." Abbie assured her. "It just takes time. Maybe some counseling. You could talk to a man I used to work with when I was at the 1-6. He specializes in rape trauma."

"No, I don't want to." Casey said defensively.

Once they reached the swing set, Abbie dragged Casey to a swing, threw both of their briefcases on the ground, and pushed the redhead down on it. Casey looked stunned as she almost fell backwards. Abbie had never pushed her with so much force. Abbie looked down at her sister's expression and raised here eyebrow. "What the hell?" Casey yelled.

"Tough love." Abbie stated and shrugged her shoulders.

"Why?" Casey asked with fresh tears in her eyes.

"I'm sick of you mourning over your divorce." Abbie said as she sat on the swing next to Casey's. "You need to move on."

"Abbie-" Casey began.

"Casey, stop." Abbie told her as she held up her hand. Casey immediately stopped talking and dropped her hands onto her lap. Abbie sighed and continued. "I know this is hard. But the trial is over Casey. You got the justice you deserved. Charlie is in prison and isn't getting out any time soon." She glanced at the redhead and took a deep breath. "The divorce was finalized. It's all over Case. It's time to begin the recovery stage."

"I don't know how." Casey admitted.

"I will help you." Abbie jumped off her swing and held out her hand to Casey. Once Casey was up, she wrapped her arms tightly around the redhead. "I will always help you." Abbie whispered in Casey's ear. "I love you sis."

"I know." Casey whispered back as she embraced Abbie. "I love you too."

After a few minutes, Abbie broke their embrace. She looked at her watch and picked up both discarded briefcases off the ground and handed Casey hers. "I hate to cut our lovefest short, but we both have court."

Casey nodded and accepted her briefcase. "Okay." She smiled at Abbie.

"You going against douchebag today?" Abbie asked as they walking away.

"Oh hell yeah." Casey responded happily.

"And what are you going to do when you see him?" Abbie asked enthusiastically.

"I'm going to make the asshole cry." Casey replied smiling.

"That's my girl!" Abbie lightly kissed Casey's lips. "I knew I would get you back!"

Casey smiled and continued to walk with Abbie, feeling as if the weight of the world was finally lifted off her shoulders.

svusvusvusvu

Good? Bad? Reviews are my legal drug! I'm addicted! :)


End file.
